


Crazy Nights

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate (KnightofViolets)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Modern Day! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofViolets/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many places in the world that Corrin has never been to. Her older sister, Camilla, decides it's time for her to experience one of these places. What better place to go then her favourite nightclub? To make sure that the two don't get into too much trouble, Azura and Hinoka make sure to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ah, but what if Azura and Corrin go to a nightclub of sorts and belt out karaoke? Make em drunk is what I say.

The nondescript building in front of the group was not what Corrin was expecting when Camilla mentioned going to a nightclub. There were no flashing lights, no long line up, not even a sign was anywhere in sight. Corrin hesitated a couple feet away from the door. Azura, who had been holding her hand the whole trip, stopped as well.

Camilla, however, wasted no time in walking straight up to the door. Hinoka was right on her tail. Two successive knocks was all it took for a little panel to slide open on the door. A pair of eyes peeked through. Curiosity got the better of Corrin and she crept forward for a better view.

“Hello, Benny,” Camilla greeted with a small smile, “How has the night been treating you?”

Instead of answering, the panel was quickly closed. Before Corrin could comment on it, the actual door swung open. Inside stood quite the intimidating man.

“Hello, Camilla,” his voice was surprising soft for such a large man, “it's been going well. Mostly the usuals are here today. Also, it’s karaoke night.”

Camilla perked up at that, “Is that so? This'll be fun.”

With that, the group finally entered the building. On the other side of the door was a simple little room. There was a table with a half finished puzzle on it. Without pausing, Camilla stolled straight through and yanked open a different door on the other side of the room. Immediately, music flooded through. Bright flashing lights filled the doorway, and Corrin’s mouth gaped open at the spectacle.

Scattered around the room were various people. There were some familiar faces amongst them.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Corrin whispered to no one in particular.

They didn't have long to take in the sight as Camilla pulled them over to a booth.

“You two,” Camilla gestured to Corrin and Azura, “stay here. Hinoka and I will get some drinks.” Both of them left without another word. Through the crowd, Corrin could see them walk up to the bar and start talking to a blonde haired woman behind it.

“So what do you think?” The sound of Azura’s voice brought Corrin’s attention back to her girlfriend. “I know you’ve never really been to a nightclub before.”

Corrin took a moment to ponder the question, her crimson eyes scanned the nightclub, “Well there are definitely a lot of people here, which I like, and the music is great which I also like,” she locked eyes with Azura again, a grin on her face, “So yeah I think it's pretty good.”

Azura returned the smile with one of her own. “Glad you like it,” she also took a second to take in their surroundings. “It is a pretty nice place, isn’t it.”

“Have you been here before?” Corrin asked as she absently played with Azura’s hand on the table.

The dancer’s lips pursed in thought, “Not here per say, but I have been to a few other nightclubs around town.

“Ooh,” shifting closer on their shared bench, Corrin gazed at her girlfriend with hopeful eyes, “do you have any interesting stories?” At this point, Corrin’s only experience with nightclubs had been through movies, tv shows, and video games. From what she had seen, a lot of stuff could happen in one of these places.

Surprisingly, Azura’s cheeks blushed a faint pink at the question, “Well I do have some stories…”

Before Corrin had a chance to ask for more details, two drinks were slid in front of the duo. Camilla and Hinoka had returned from their own little adventure; in each of their hands they held their own drinks. Corrin knew that the one in Hinoka’s hand was water since she was the designated driver.

“Two drinks for you lovely ladies,” Camilla said as the two older siblings slid into the bench across from them.

Picking up her glass, Corrin inspected the contents. It was hard to tell what colour it was due to the poor lighting and the tint of the glass. However, Corrin knew full well that Camilla would never order her a drink she would dislike. So she took a medium sip from it. The liquid stung slightly as it made its way down her throat, but after a moment, a familiar warmth spread through her body. She couldn’t help the sigh of contentment that escaped her.

For about an hour, all the group did was chat about random topics. They each drained their drinks, although Camilla was the fastest, and they were soon re-filled again. Azura was barely through her second drink when she started to sway ever so slightly. Halfway through the drink and she was fully leaning on Corrin’s shoulder. Despite searching her vast memory, Corrin couldn’t come up with any time she had seen Azura drunk before. Usually if they drank alcohol, Azura would only have a half a glass and then stop. This was brand new territory for Corrin.

Compared to her girlfriend, Corrin was a champ at handling her alcohol, which wasn’t really saying much. The tipsiness had only just begun to set in for her, but besides that she felt perfectly fine. For now anyway.

By now, Azura had finally finished her second drink. Corrin as well as Camilla were on their third. If Corrin was a champion at handling alcohol, Camilla was a damn goddess. With the way she was acting, it was like she was just drinking water. Maybe she actually was...

It was starting to get harder to focus on her thoughts. However, she was distracted from this realization when something started to caress her white hair. Turning to her right she found Azura staring intently at the lock of hair in her hand while stroking it with her thumb.

“It’s so soft,” her voice could barely be heard above the music.

She lightly kissed the strand held in her hand. Then, she moved up the lock and kissed it again. Ever so slowly she made her way up until she was face to face with Corrin. At this point, Azura was pretty much in Corrin’s lap. Her arms were loosely draped around Corrin’s shoulder, and she was leaning to her side. Corrin’s hands on her hips were the only thing preventing her from completely toppling over.

“Have I ever told you,” Azura started, her amber eyes drooping a little, “how beautiful you are?”

Instead of responding, Corrin leaned forward and kissed Azura on the tip of her nose. A surprised giggle followed the action. Soon the two of them were in a full blown laughing fest over absolutely nothing. Azura had managed to muffle some of her laughter by nuzzling into Corrin’s shoulder.

A sudden pain in that same shoulder broke Corrin out of her laughter haze. Flinching forward, she looked down at Azura only to see her gazing up at her with a devious smile. Corrin didn’t even have time to say anything before her lips were captured by her girlfriend’s. Azura’s lips moved with way more force than usual, and her tongue boldly dove into the cavern of Corrin’s mouth. A moan escaped Corrin when teeth nibbled on her bottom lip.

When they broke away for air, the same mischievous smirk was on Azura’s face. Corrin was having trouble focusing on anything except those amber eyes. The sound of shattering glass broke her out of her trance. Glass...oh, right! Camilla and Hinoka! In a sudden moment of panic and clarity, Corrin glanced at the other side of the booth. It was empty. The only evidence that the two older siblings had been there in the first place were their empty glasses and a slip of paper.

Reaching around Azura, she found that her arm was not long enough. So, she gently moved Azura onto the bench beside her, much to the dancer’s dismay. Corrin picked up the note and read it quietly to herself.

“‘Corrin,  
Camilla wanted to dance so you’ll find us somewhere on the dance floor.  
Hinoka,’”

Corrin moved her thumb from the bottom and found more.

“‘P.S. Also, you two looked like you might have wanted some privacy.’”

Corrin’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Gods, she just had to start making out with her girlfriend in front of her two sisters. When she turned to relay the message to Azura, she found that the seat next to her was also empty.

“Where did she go?” Corrin muttered to herself as she slid out of the booth. Drunk Azura alone in a nightclub was definitely not a good idea. Calling Azura’s name over the music, Corrin searched around the edges of the club. She nearly fell on her face at least ten times, and actually fell on her face at least once. However, she didn’t have to search long.

“Next up for karaoke night,” the same blonde woman that Corin had seen at the bar now stood on a stage in the corner of the room, “we have a newcomer here to sing!”

And there she was. Of course Azura would be where she could sing. Why wouldn’t she be up there?

“What’s your name?” Charlotte held the mic out to Azura.

The dancer leaned close to it, “Azura.”

“Alright, Azura. You ready?”

Azura nodded as she walked up to the mic stand at the front of the stage. Her hand instantly wrapped themselves around the mic on it.

As quickly as she could in her state, Corrin rushed across the room and pushed her way through the crowd gathered around to listen. A familiar song floated out of the speakers, and soon the most amazing voice Corrin had ever heard joined it.

**Let's make a mess**   
**Steal a kiss in the moment**   
**You and me**   
**Everything that could be**   
**Touch, don't go**   
**Stay as long as you like**

Corrin was finally at the front of the crowd. Her mouth dropped as she listened to the singing. Even in her drunken state, Azura sure could sing.

**Let's get reckless**   
**Dance with our hands to the beat**   
**Don't let this slip through our fingers**   
**It feels insane**   
**Don't you put up a fight**

**Let's rough it up**   
**Till they shut it down**

Azura’s eyes locked onto Corrin’s. She reached out a hand and asked a silent question. It was answered when Corrin took the hand.

**It's ah, ah, obvious**   
**Right here's where the party starts**   
**With you and me all alone**   
**No one has to know**   
**It's ah, ah, obvious to me**   
**How it's gonna be**   
**Ah, ah, obvious**   
**When you come close to me**

Corrin took Azura’s place in front of the mic.

_Let's make a scene_   
_Like the movies in our dreams_   
_Make me scream_   
_Take me down_   
_No one's watching_   
_Close your eyes_   
_Play it back and rewind_

Arms wrapped around her, and something leaned on her shoulder. Corrin didn’t mind one bit.

_So surreal_   
_As the story unfolds on the screen_   
_Stop stalling_   
_The credits are rolling_   
_Hold me now_   
_Before we run out of time_

_Let's rough it up_   
_Till the end of the night_

The two of them split the space in front of the mic. They grinned at each other.

_**It's ah, ah, obvious** _   
_**Right here's where the party starts** _   
_**With you and me all alone** _   
_**No one has to know** _   
_**It's ah, ah, obvious to me** _   
_**How it's gonna be** _   
_**Ah, ah, obvious** _   
_**When you come close to me** _

Azura leaned too far forward and nearly fell off the stage. Luckily, Corrin caught her. They stared into each other’s eyes as they sang the last part.

_**It's ah, ah, obvious** _   
_**One kiss** _   
_**It's easy to see** _   
_**You and me** _

_**It's ah, ah, obvious** _   
_**Right here's where the party starts** _   
_**With you and me all alone** _   
_**No one has to know** _   
_**It's ah, ah, obvious to me** _   
_**How it's gonna be** _   
_**Ah, ah, obvious** _   
_**When you come close to me** _

As soon as the song finished, Corrin placed a sweet kiss on Azura’s lips. The crowd burst into applause, but the two of them felt like the only people on Earth.


End file.
